1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening equipment, and more particularly, to a multipurpose gardening tool comprising a broom assembly, a housing assembly, a spike assembly, a rake assembly, and a dustpan assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whether in commercial or residential settings, gardening and landscaping often requires a multitude of tools, including but not limited to brooms, housings for waste bags, spikes, rakes, and dustpans. For users in charge of maintaining commercial and residential gardening and landscaping grounds, these duties are complicated by having to transport a multitude of the different tools defined above to perform their work. Often times these type of tools are stored in a shed or in a work truck. In the event the user forgets a tool, he/she has to make another trip to that shed or work truck to obtain the required tool to complete a task, thus wasting valuable time traveling to and from the location where the tools are stored.
There is a need for a multipurpose gardening tool comprising a broom assembly, a housing assembly, a spike assembly, a rake assembly, and a dustpan assembly to solve this problem in an efficient and economical way.